Betrayal
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: There is more to Veruca, the evil Middleton High cheer captain, than what she appears to be. An MD&T one-shot, it takes place after the Mad Dogs won the South State Championship from Lowerton, a week before South Panola. Rated PG-13 for language, teen drinking, and bullying.


**This Mad Dogs and Tigers one-shot takes place one week prior to the best-of-seven football series between Middleton and South Panola. It immediately takes place after the South State Championship against Lowerton.**

**This fanfic is rated PG-13 for language, bullying, and brief teen drinking**

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Kim Possible, Tara, Liz, Hope, Marcella, or Jessica of the Middleton High Cheer Squad. They are the exclusive copyrights of Disney. Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley created these characters.

**I do not own Veruca Salt of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights go to Mr. Rohald Dahl.**

**I do not own Libby Chessler of Sabrina and the Teenage Witch. The rights are owned by the American Broadcasting Company.**

**Once again, any original character I create is owned by me, the Sharper.**

* * *

Time: 10:00pm

Place: in the back of Middleton High Stadium. (1 week before the football series against South Panola)

Tara, Hope, Marcella, Liz and Jessica were laughing along, still celebrating the Mad Dogs' close 27-26 victory over their rival, Lowerton.

"Wow!!!! That was one of the best games ever, Tara!" Marcella exclaimed.

"I sure do like it!" Liz exclaimed.

"That....that tackle against the Lowerton running back on 4th and goal really helped us!!!" Hope proclaimed.

"Once again!" Tara laughed, carrying her cheer bag, "no one could stop Unstoppable Stoppable!"

"So agreeing with you, Tara!" Jessica replied. She was looking up at the threatening cloudy skies, for it had been recently raining for the last 2 days and it could rain more on the way.

Their cheering shoes kept on sloshing in the cold mud below.

"I can't wait to cheer in this series for our Mad Dogs!" Hope said, her smile shining on this cloudy late night, "I hope we can win over South Panola. Heard that they are one of the best teams in the nation."

"Well, all we can do is cheer the best we can, Hope, and that way, we can't lose this series!" Tara shrugged her shoulders and continued to trudge along in the mud.

Jessica smiled, "I know that our Mad Dogs can pull off the upset! All we have to do is to be a united squad and stand strong! That way, we can accomplish anything ... even in defeating these Tigers that everyone in Middleton is talking about!"  
______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the current Middleton Mad Dog, Libby Chessler, was putting her equipment away. She was a little bit frustrated on how this oppressive captain has dictated almost everything the way she wanted, with the exception of one certain red-haired cheerleader single-handily cheering on her team to victory.

"Ughhh! I so hate being her Middleton Mad Dog! Not being able to cheer, not being able to interact and shake hands with Mad Dog fans!!!! I cannot take it anymore!!! Wish if its rightful owner would restore the true dignity of this important piece of our team! But on the bright side, we did win the game and I hope that we do well in the....."

Her rant was cut off by the swears and threats from the oppressive cheer captain, the one person that Middleton High did not want on its enrollment rosters, the "princess" of Middleton and the dreaded peanut deb: Veruca Salt.

Veruca was steaming mad because for the second time in two weeks in a football, Kim has "stolen" the spotlight from the deb. She was leaning against one of the support beams of the home side

"Grrr.. Damn!!! I wish if that stupid Kim Possible had not stolen my show! That asshole is REALLY getting on my nerves!!!" Veruca cursed as she swung her cheer bag to and fro, walking towards her car, "I always wanted to be in the spotlight, always wanted to be the center of attention, but no! Instead I sit on the damn sidelines and watch Miss I'm-So-Perfect cheer her team to 'victory' (air quotes)! I want to put that little idiot in her place and I want to see her crying like the little coward that she is!! I want to take my anger out on something, but who!"

Then she spotted Libby in the Mad Dog costume, trudging along to a nearby mud puddle.

"Bingo!" Veruca sneered before approaching Libby in a running motion. The deb immediately pushed the Middleton Mad Dog in the mud.

"AIIEEEE!!!!!" Libby screamed before tasting the Mississippi Mud beneath her.

___________________________________________________________________________

The high-pitched screams of Libby penetrated Tara's ears.

"Ummm.....isn't that Libby, the one who's playing our curring Mad Dog mascot?" Hope asked Tara.

"It is, and her screams means that she's in trouble!" Tara replied with extreme worry, "And I know only one cheerleader who is always associated with trouble!!!" She ran to where the screams came from.

"Wait for us!!!" Jessica called from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Veruca cackled at the pitiful sight of the Mad Dog covered in mud. Libby's makeup was completely ruined.

"What has gotten into you, Veruca?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I did not do anything to you!" Libby demanded to know.

Veruca just chuckled "Hah!!!!! That's what you get for not living up to my version of the Mad Dog ... lifeless and pathethic!!!!!!"

Libby replied back in anger "I was just trying to interact with the people of Middleton ... our fans!!!!!"

"As part of the Cheering Code," Veruca scowled, "you are NEVER to interact with the people of Middleton!!!!! They are nothing more than a bunch of hicks and hillbillies!!!!!"

"You monster!!! You made the Code into nothing more than a dictatorship!!!" Libby struggled to get out. Her face may be covered with mud but her dignity was intact."How could you say that about your hometown?"

"I can say whatever the hell I want!!!!" Veruca exclaimed as she began to kick Libby with her leg. Libby was thankful for the extra layer of cloth on the Mad Dog costume that softened up the blows.

"Stop doing that, Veruca!!!" Libby demanded, "I'll sue you for this!!!"

"Hah!!!" Veruca laughed, "Your parents are too damn dirt poor to do anything about it!" She then took out a hidden compartment of her cheer bag and swiped a silver flask of alcohol, most likely bourbon, and began to drink it.

"Underage drinking....is disgusting, Veruca! You know you're going to get expelled for this!" Libby protested this inhumane treatment.

"So.......?" Veruca stubbornly replied, taking another sip from the flask, "My parents will not get me expelled because they are under my damn feet!!!"

"You sick idiot! You complain about your 'lack of attention' and you're getting plenty of it ...... and it's hurting our squad!" Libby exclaimed.

"But I want even more attention!!!" Veruca began her tantrum.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Tara, Hope, Marcella, and Jessica appeared behind Libby and stood by her side.

"Awwww.....if it isn't the puny little loser squad!!! Now my chances of attention can be even GREATER than EVER!!!!!" Veruca sneered with glee at the sight of Tara and a few of her fellow cheerleaders.

"What the heck are you trying to do, Veruca?" Tara scowled before seeing the sight of Libby covered in mud with the Mad Dog head removed. She was moved with pity and came to her aid. The angelic cheerleader turned her head to Veruca in anger.

"I was mowing down my opposition!!! What else!!!" Veruca smirked before pulling out her flask of alcohol and continues to drink.

Marcella intervened, rushing to Libby's aid along with Hope, Liz and Jessica. "Why are you doing this to our squad?!?!?!"

"You need to stop doing this!" Liz commanded with a little bit of authority.

"Because I am the princess of Middleton High, I can do anything I want! And there's nothing that y'all can do to stop me!" Veruca exclaimed as she flaunted around her body like a drunken idiot.

"Ewww!!!! That is so gross!!!" Hope exclaimed at the suggestive flaunt of Veruca's body.

"Don't like it, well tough!!!! In fact, I hate cheering for your team!!!!!!" Veruca pulled off a stunning rabbit out of her twisted hat.

"What do you mean?" Tara continued to give her angry look.

Libby looked stunned as well. "You've cheered for the Mad Dogs in 3 years, why can you say this?"

"In fact, I've been rooting for the Lowerton Lemurs all along deep inside!!!!" Veruca proudly said in an apparent triumph. She stood in a confident pose waiting for her reception. "I hate the Middleton Mad Dogs!!!! Your entire town of Middleton sucks!!!! Lowerton rules!!!!!!!!"

This comments that spewed out from the oppressive brown-dyed-dusty-blonde haired cheerleading captain only drew looks of shock from the five fellow cheerleaders and one muddied-up Mad Dog Mascot.

"Veruca, you wouldn't dare!!!" Liz stared open-mouthed in anger. The wind was starting to blow and howl around and against the muddy and ruined Mad Dog head.

"Why........why would you do such a thing?" Jessica stammered, open-mouthed.

"How can you do this to our Mad Dogs?!?!? You're the....you're the Mad Dog cheer captain!!" Hope exclaimed in complete shock, "You're telling me that all of our hard-earned sacrifices, all the injuries our football team sustatined through, all the triumphs and tragedies that we as a squad went through were all for nothing?!?!?!?!?!"

The traitorious Veruca nodded her head, took out her flask of alcohol again and took another several sips.

Through her stupor, Veruca gave her treacherous and dangerous rant, one that would drive the Salts out of the Middleton city limits, "Because this Mad Dog team clearly is the worst that I've ever been on!!! The Lemurs are so the best team!!! They have the best cheer squad as well!!!! And they don't have a disobedient mascot like this idiotic MAD DOG!!!"

Through Tara's mind, this rant by Veruca shattered whatever image or mirage of unity that the Mad Dog squad had under the demented captain. It filled her with complete anger that Veruca would ditch the the Mad Dogs like this.

The angelic cheerleader rebuked Veruca first in a slow tone of voice and then increasing, "Of all the things that you have done in the past: cutting up the mat in preserving Kim's tears when you won the captain position, degrading the Mad Dog when Ron occupied the position and that you poured all his banana cream down in the toilet and then taking the two strongest cheerleaders that have ties to you and giving him a swirlie, and your 'parties' that you held at your so-called mansion that got five or six of our Mad Dog football players, our best ones, expelled from the team; I thought that you could not sink this squad any lower. Now that you betrayed our teams, our Mad Dogs, to our district rivals, I.......I do not think that you should've been cheer captain at all! You're nothing more than a lowlife Benedict Arnold!!!!"

The arousing speech by Tara did not move Veruca at all, "But I wanted to be cheer captain!!!!!! I wanted attention!!!!!! You are not going to change captains!!!!!"

"Since you have degraded our squad to this low of a point, I think we are going to change captains the next time cheer elections are held!" Jessica exclaimed.

Veruca just snickered as she pulled out a heavy boot. She untied her right cheer shoe and put the heavy boot on and laced the boot extremely tight.

"What the heck are you trying to do?!?!?!" a muddy-faced Libby angrily questioned. The discarded head of the Mad Dog was no more than three feet away from her. The wind continued to whip against the fellow cheerleaders' skirts.

"Something I should have done a long time ..... AGO!!!!!!!!!" Veruca yelled as she raised her boot up high and began to stomp on the Mad Dog head as hard as she could.

The face of the Mad Dog, with a single drop of banana cream pie dripping down from its eye, made its deep impression on the rest of the Mad Dog cheerleaders.

Veruca shattered the Mad Dog head over and over again, emitting cries of agony and pain from Libby and shockled and baffled gasps of horror for Tara and her friends.

She screeched in utter hideous laughter as the stomping of her boot continued its slaughter against the Mad Dog head.

"This....this can't be......." Liz trembled in tears at the sight of the shattered Mad Dog head. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" She submitted to a mournful bout at this sheer desecration of the mascot that the community of Middleton loved the most by the worst and most traiterous cheering captain ever.

All Veruca did, with no remorse in her soul, gave a smirk, "And that's what happens to idiots who even dare to cross against me! And as for you, Liz, I just love it when you cry like a complete wimp, just like what I did to Stoppable a couple of years ago when I threw all that whipped cream down the toilet !!!!" She then began to laugh like a escapted crazed lunatic from a mental asylum. It seemed like nothing could stop her.

Tara felt a sense of anger deep down inside. It was like all the traditions that the Mad Dogs had earned and held so dear were being shattered like a stained glass window of a church. As the boot continued to stomp hard against the Mad Dog head, the transgressive action made her anger grow more and more.

And as Veruca laughed after her degrading comment on Liz, Tara used her right hand and back-slapped Veruca with all of her might in her left eye.

"OWWWW!!!!!!!" Veruca grimaced in pain over her left eye. It revealed a dark spot on it, a black eye. "THAT SMARTS!!!!!!! DAMN!!!!! QUEEN (Tara's last name in the MD&T timeline) I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!"

Tara still had her angry look as her fellow cheerleaders exchanged the same looks at Veruca.

"This is what you get for not only berating and degrading my friend to the point of submission but also betraying your fellow team....your fellow school....to our primary rivals!! You're nothing more than a common Judas Iscariot, a traitor who does not even deserve to wear that captain patch!!" Tara scowled under heavy breaths.

Tara was more than ready to defend the Mad Dog name, even though it put her in a very risky position to be expelled from school.

Veruca put up her fist in the same manner, preparing to fight against the blonde cheerleader. Thunder was rolling across the sky and a flash of lightning bolted. Then it began to rain down upon the Mad Dog cheerleaders, turning the already messed-up practice field adjacent to the stadium into a slippery mudbath quagmire that no one could get out of.

Through the rumble of thunder, the Judas Iscariot of cheering captains sneered with a snob look, "It seems like Mother Nature has spared you from any further humiliations!" She snickered at the pitiful sight of the five angry cheerleaders and one bitterly embarassed mascot with a crushed Mad Dog head. "Hmmm.....it would be a shame for me to fight against you, Queen!!" Her look of smirking continued. "So, instead, I'll sue your ass in court and you'll be sorry that you would even dare to fight against me, the great Veruca Salt!" The drenched peanut deb giggled in low bits of laughter as she walked away from the downtrodden cheerleaders. She tossed her empy alcohol flask in the SUV.

Tara, whose blonde hair was getting ruined by the rain, yelled back, "You won't get away from this, Veruca! Soon enough, your oppressive reign as captain will be no more!"

All Veruca did was to give a simple evil smile, "I believe I already have!!!!" She laughed as loud as she could as she entered her luxury SUV while a lightning bolt crackled through the sky.

Veruca turned on the ignition and drove away into the stormy night.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tara, Hope, Marcella, and Jessica both helped Liz and an extremely muddy Libby up.

All the six Mad Dog cheerleaders could do were to stare helplessly and in complete shock over the shattered head of the Mad Dog mascot in the rumbling thunder. The raindrops made into makeshift tears in the ruined faux-pas eyes of the shattered Mad Dog face.

Tara took several deep breaths and shook her head at this dreadful sight of the smashed Mad Dog head.

Turning to Hope and Marcella on her left and Jessica, Liz, and Libby on her right, she declared:

"Girls, we need to find a way to bring this squad together without any divisions ... and I think I know who!!!"


End file.
